


Shedding

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Humor, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It’s easy to be oneself





	Shedding

“My name is Ashtoreth this morning.”

“Lovely name, dear girl.” Aziraphale turned from his bookshelf, smiling at her as he said, “you look as lovely as your name.”

She blushed and smiled at the compliment. She was wearing a dark green sundress with crimson trim at the bottom. Beads had been sewn into the top, resembling a snake traveling across her chest. Her lips were painted in a similar green color, outlined with red. “Flatterer,” she said.

“Will we still see each other for lunch?”

“Of course. Just got some minor mischief to cause,” she said. She kissed him on the cheek, smiling at the mark left behind before taking her leave.

***

“M’name is Crowley,” they said as Aziraphale entered his Bentley. The dress had changed to a pair of jeans and a tight dark green shirt but their lips remained as painted as ever. 

“Of course, dear boy.”

“Not a boy,” they corrected as they started to drive, “I don’t feel like anything at the moment.”

“Of course, dear heart.” He saw the way Crowley blushed and he chuckled, stroking their cheek with the backs of his fingers. “You do look very nice this evening. The color suits you.”

Crowley smiled, chuckling to himself.

***

Aziraphale later found the demon standing by the duck pond. He was wearing a black crinkle skirt with a green blouse. Golden lipstick made his lips shimmer in the setting sunlight. “Crowley!” he shouted as another duck suddenly sank under the water.

The demon sighed and let the duck rise, pouting as it used some very unnecessary language towards him. “Almost got him!” he huffed.

“Dear heart..!”

“I feel like a male tonight.”

“Dear boy! You can’t just drown ducks!”

“This one has a foul mouth…”

“Well you just tried to…” Aziraphale stopped when something clicked in his head. “Foul language..? Fowl language?” He burst into laughter then, shaking his head.

Crowley could only shrug, smiling wickedly as his angel doubled over in laughter. 


End file.
